A cartomante
by Debbie Fernandes
Summary: Uma cartomante, muitos clientes, e um passado misterioso... -FICHAS FECHADAS! /o/- -- Itachi mordomo, Shikamaru drogado, e muito mais... não, não é comédia o--õ
1. Prólogo

**Noteenhaa:** Eu sei que eu tenho que atualizar algumas fics minhas, mas essa era uma fic de fichas, e eu estava muito ansiosa pra continuar xP  
**Noteeenha²:** O Naruto não me pertence, e blá, blá, blá... --'

**Prólogo - A cartomante**

Hoje em dia, existem poucas pessoas que fazem o que eu faço.  
Eu acho que deve ter sido pelo preconceito que pessoas com a minha profissão (se é que eu posso chamar assim, por que para mim é mais como um _hobbie_) sofreram no passado. Aliás, nem a minha família gosta do que eu faço, por isso, eu não mantenho mais contato com eles á muito tempo. E eu posso dizer, que nesse meio tempo, eu mudei muito. Talvez eu possa até ter ficado mais feliz. _Ou não._  
Bom, mas eu não iria deixar de fazer o que eu faço por causa deles, por que eu gosto do que faço, e muitas vezes ajudo as pessoas assim.  
Alguns dizem que os meus olhos claros e perolados fazem os meus clientes se cativarem pelo ar misterioso que eu aprendi a ter com um antigo amigo meu... É uma pena que eu tenha perdido contato com todos os meus antigos amigos. Antigamente, eu não teria feito isso, mas foi nescessário. Na vida, se aprende muitas coisas, principalmente quando você deve sacrificar algo para o seu bem, ou pelo bem de outras pessoas.  
A pena é que por causa do meu trabalho, eu não posso fazer amizades nem me envolver com ninguém... _não novamente_.  
Sejam bem-vindos, á um mundo totalmente diferente do que vocês conhecem.  
O mundo da _cartomante_ do século XXI.

* * *

Onegai, não me matem! Eu atualizei _(quase)_ todas as minhas fics, e eu não resisti em publicar essa. Até por que, essa fic é de fichas, e eu quero começar ela o quanto antes o--o'  
É que eu gostei muito da idéia, e eu me empolguei, minha cabeça agora está a mil com as criações! XP

Fichinha básica:  
**Nome:  
Idade:**

**Aparência:**  
**Roupas **(umas duas ou três, que mais usa)**:**  
**Interesses:**  
**Qual o motivo de ter visitado a cartomante?  
Um pouco do passado:  
Par? Qual?  
Personalidade da personagem**(gente, desculpa, eu tinha esquecido de colocar isso antes , ah, e tipo, não éa personalidade do par, mas da sua personagem mesmo)**:**

Tipo, o personagem seria algum cliente da Hi... da cartomante (xD), então eu preciso dessas informações básicas, esses detalhes são MUITO importantes.  
Eu dou um doce pra quem adivinhar quem é a tia-cartomante o--o'

Como eu sou muito chata,  
eu vou me retirar antes que a minha presença canse vocês xD

Kissus!**  
**


	2. O julgamento

**Nota¹:** o capítulo não está grande nem pequeno._ Na minha opnião, é claro._  
**Nota²:** personagens escolhidos estão no final da fic.  
**Nota³:** as fichas ainda estão abertas!

**A cartomante  
Capítulo um – Carta 'O Julgamento'**

Eram aproximadamente duas horas da tarde, o sol brilhava forte, fazendo com que seus raios conseguissem ultrapassar um pouco as cortinas cor de vinho da minha casa.  
Eu tinha me mudado para lá faziam mais ou menos dois meses, e mesmo assim a casa ainda não se encontrava em bom estado.  
Minha casa é constituída por um café no andar de baixo, e na parte superior da casa, há dois quartos, um banheiro e uma salinha, que era, na minha opinião a melhor parte da casa.  
A sala, era onde eu conseguia esquecer dos meus problemas e da minha vida, e me concentrar em ajudar os outros. A sala, era o local onde eu conseguia ser outra pessoa. Era o lugar onde eu me transformava na _cartomante._

O mundo das cartas, muitas vezes, pode te surpreender. Algumas pessoas são meras charlatãs, que só fingem pra conseguir dinheiro, pra ficarem ricas. Mas eu não sou assim, dinheiro não me importa. Eu gosto de ver isso mais como um _hobbie_, onde eu ajudo as pessoas, com coisas muitas vezes importantes, e outras vezes, coisas sem grande importância, mas que se não resolvidas, podem se tornar uma coisa ruim para a pessoa.

Um exemplo foi o que aconteceu naquele dia.

* * *

"_Ai, droga, eu tenho que correr se não eu me atraso para a aula de lin..."_ ·Uma garota corria agitada pelas ruas de Tókio, quando esbarra em alguém.

-Hei, pirralha! Vê se presta atenção por onde você anda! – Disse o homem, segurando a garota de cabelos brancos-sintilantes pelo braço.

-F-foi sem querer... – Disse a garota, em um tom de voz muito baixo.

-Foi sem querer, é? Agora eu vou me atrasar ainda mais! Você vai ver o que é 'sem-querer'! – O homem estava apertando cada vez mais o braço dela, e algumas pessoas da rua começavam a parar para assistir a cena, mas ninguém ajudava a garota.  
-A-ai!  
Ela conseguiu se soltar, e começou a correr desesperadamente, enquanto o homem a seguia.

Ela virava em uma esquina, ele virava também, ela seguia em frente e ele continuava. Até que, em um momento em que ela atravessou a rua, o sinal fechou, e ela conseguiu um tempo de vantagem.  
E foi nesse meio tempo, que alguém a puxou para dentro de uma loja, fazendo-a cair sentada no chão.  
-Ah, m-me desculpa, garota, v-você e-está bem?  
Ela olhou para cima, e viu uma mulher de longos cabelos azuis e olhos perolados, sorrindo docemente para a ela.  
-Ah, e-eu a-acho que te devo e-explicações, n-não? – A garota, que agora estava levantando com a ajuda da mulher pérola, como a havia apelidado em pensamento, acenou que sim com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ver algo mais no meio daquele cômodo, que estava meio escuro – M-meu n-nome é Hyuuga H-hinata, e-eu vi você s-sendo perseguida, e resolvi t-te ajudar.

-Mas como você sabia que eu estava sendo perseguida?! Ele... ele nem tinha passado por aqui ainda!  
Hinata riu baixinho, enquanto acendia a luz, o que possibilitou a visão da garota de cabelos brancos.  
O café tinha mesas redondas pretas com 'tampo' de vidro transparente, cadeiras pretas, um balcão branco com várias daquelas cadeiras sem encosto que giram na cor branca e preta também, e alguns sofás baixos em branco encostados a parede, perto de mesinha do mesmo estilo das redondas, só que quadradas. Suas paredes pareciam ser de uma madeira muito clara, que dava um ar mais aconchegante ao local, e na parede, havia um relógio de um gato preto de olhos bem grandes e negros, balançando o rabo, com uma plaquinha em baixo, escrito 'Café Black Lagoon'.

-B-bom, antes, e-eu acho q-que você deveria s-se sentar.

-Ãh... sim, obrigada.  
Logo após a garota ter sentado, Hinata vai até o balcão do café, e começa a preparar algum tipo de bebida.  
Silêncio. A rua, nem o barulho fraco dos carros era ouvido, e dentro do café, só predominava o 'tic tac' do relógio de gato.  
-O seu nome é Ágata, não é? – Disse Hinata, sem gaguejar, colocando uma bandeja em cima da mesa, e se sentando na frente de Agata.

Na bandeja, no canto estremo esquerdo, havia uma xícara com desenhos no mínimo 'fofinhos', que parecia conter algo como chá de camomila, e no canto estremo direto, havia uma xícara verde, sem decoração, com chá de ervas. Já no centro da bandeja, se encontrava uma pequena caixinha preta decorada com enfeites dourados, com o desenho da carta da 'Lua' na tampa.

-Você... isso são cartas de Tarot?

-Sim, Agata. S-sabe por que a c-carta da t-tampa é a Lua? – Agata, distraidamente pegou a xícara com desenhos 'fofinhos', e começou a tomar o chá, ao mesmo tempo em que acenava que não, com a cabeça. – É por que e-essa carta é a m-minha carta.

-Como assim, a sua carta?

-Ela me l-lembra do meu p-passado, a-apesar de e-eu n-não gostar m-muito...

Hinata deu um sorriso fraco, e pela primeira vez, Agata começou a reparar em seu rosto. Ela parecia ser muito jovem, os cabelos azuis bem tratados, e estava com um brilho melancólico nos olhos.

-Você poderia ler as cartas pra mim? – Disse Agata baixinho, com um pouco de vergonha, na tentativa de fazer Hinata esquecer um pouquinho desse tal 'passado'.

-É claro. – Hinata abriu um pouco mais o sorriso, e depois de abria a pequena caixa, tirou todas as cartas com cuidado.

Conforme Hinata ia tirando as cartas, o sorriso continuava em seu rosto, mas não falava nada para Agata.

-E então, o que dizem as cartas? – Disse a garota, um pouco nervosa.  
-Não precisa se preocupar, Agata. Vê essa carta aqui? – Disse Hinata, mostrando a carta 'O Julgamento' – Virada para cima, ela significa Renascer, mudanças para o melhor. Você é uma pessoa um pouco insegura de si mesma, e tem baixa alto-estima. Ágata, isso é normal. E-eu q-quero t-te perguntar u-uma coisa...

Hinata fez uma pausa, enquanto bebia um gole do chá de ervas que estava na xícara verde. Ágata pode perceber que agora, provavelmente por causa do horário, o som dos pneus dos carros correndo no asfalto, e das pessoas na rua já estava bem mais fácil de se ouvir, e se perguntou mentalmente, por que Hinata não havia aberto o café naquele dia.

-Bom, Agata, e-eu realmente p-preciso de m-mais pessoas... m-mais pessoas t-trab-balhando aqui no café, entende? E, se você t-trabalhasse aqui no c-café, quem sabe aos poucos e-eu poderia... eu p-poderia te ajudar com esses seus pequenos probleminhas. E então, o que você acha?

-Trabalhar aqui no café?

-P-pense bem, e se quiser, volte aqui para tomar um c-chá, ok? – Hinata começou a recolher as cartas, enquanto Agata permanecia em silêncio.

-Eu vou pensar, Hinata-san.

As duas sorriram, e Hinata abriu a porta para Agata sair.

_"É, parece que de qualquer forma, eu acabei mesmo me atrasando para a aula de línguas!" _Pensou Agata, dando uma última olhada no relógio, antes de Hinata fechar a porta.

* * *

Oiê :D  
Gostaram do capítulo? ùú  
Então, TODOS os personagens foram escolhidos, só para avisar. Não é minha culpa se eu amei todos x)'  
Mas tipo, eles não vão aparecer de uma vez nos primeiros capítulos, eles vão aparecendo conforme a história acontece...  
Portanto, não ficque chateado se o seu personagem demorar a aparecer.

e SIM, as fichas ainda estão abertas!  
Isso porque eu quero mais uns personagens homens óò  
'Tá parecendo o meu grupo de teatro da escola, só tem mulher nisso aqui! xD  
Tudo bem, podem fazer fichas de mulheres também... ùú'

Nesse capítulo eu não vou clocar as respostas dos comentários, por  
que a resposta é meio que geral, e eu estou com pressa, tenhpo aula de teatro daqui a cinco minutos, e leva vinte pra chegar até lá.  
Eu gostei muito de vocês terem lido aquele pequeno prólogo, e gostado das idéias.  
As reviews realmente me motivam a continuar!

**-- Curiosidade desnecessária/**  
AH, e sobre a carta 'O Julgamento', que foi mostrada para a Agata,  
Cada ersonagem da fic vai ter um tipo de carta específica(que será o título do capítulo),  
e se eu não achar alguma carta que combine com algum, eu me mato òó  
A da Ágata é a do julgamento :D  
**\Fim da curiosidade desnescessária --**

Até o próximo capítulo!  
Kissus


	3. O Mágico

**Nota:** Crédito das fics de ficha á Mari-sushi;  
**Nota2:** Esse é o segundo capítulo, 'O mágico'. O primeiro capítulo é 'O Julgamento'.  
**Nota3:** Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e tudo mais Ùú

**A Cartomante**

**Capítulo dois – Carta 'O Mágico'**

-Bom-dia!

-Ah, bom dia, Agata! – Disse Hinata, se levantando do sofá onde estava sentada, e indo cumprimentar a garota. – C-como vão as coisas?

-Ah, eu... eu decidi que eu irei trabalhar aqui no café!

Hinata não pode deixar de sorrir. E guiou Agata pela casa, afinal, ela deveria conhecer tudo. Agora, só faltava mesmo, mais alguém para fazer os bolos, por que Hinata não conseguia cuidar de tudo, ela podia ser cartomante, mas também não era _mágica_.

* * *

Era noite. Já faziam dois dias que Ágata havia decidido trabalhar no café, e ela ainda estava lá, mesmo sendo tarde, conversando com Hinata sobre isso.

Na rua, um garoto, de cabelos negros, que usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca, passava, quando parou na frente do café.

Ele começou a observar, pensava em entrar, mas a luz estava muito fraca, e sentia um cheiro estranho, muito puxado para lavanda saindo do local.

Hesitou, mas no final, acabou por entrar, a porta estava aberta mesmo.

-Desculpe, mas o café está fechado agora. – Ele olhou para que falava, e viu uma garota de cabelos branco-sintilantes, ainda vestindo uma roupa estilo '_Maid Café_'1, que ele logo deduziu trabalhar lá.

-Tudo bem, eu já vou indo, obri...

-Ágata, quem é? – Disse Hinata, abrindo uma porta.  
O garoto ficou paralisado, e algumas cenas de seu passado vieram a sua mente. Em especial, uma garota chamada May.

A garota e Hinata eram realmente muito parecidas, com exceção aos seus olhos, sendo os de Hinata muito claros, e os de May eram negros e brilhantes.

-M-may?

-Ãh? – Disse Hinata, pela primeira vez realmente prestando atenção ao garoto que estava no cômodo.

-D-desculpe, eu acho que... eu me equivoquei um pouco, afinal, a May já... – Ele nunca olhava diretamente para Hinata, nem mesmo para Ágata. Permanecia olhando para baixo, ou para os lados, mas nunca nos olhos de nenhuma das duas.

-Ela já morreu há muito tempo,não é? – Hinata chegou perto do rapaz, e disse com uma voz calma, e gentil – Pode se sentar...?

-Chihiro... Naka Chihiro.

-Pode se sentar, Naka-sama! – Ágata completou a frase de Hinata.

Ele se sentou. Hinata fez um aceno de cabeça para Ágata, que logo entendeu que era para ir até ao balcão, preparar alguma coisa para o garoto.

-Mas...

-Hinata.

-Mas hinata, como... como você sabe da May? – Pela primeira vez, ele levantou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos. Hinata se permitiu mergulhar naquele mar profundo, em um tom azul-escuro, cheio de mágoa e tristeza por alguns segundos. Depois, 'voltando a superfície', disse, sorrindo gentilmente:

-Eu simplesmente... só adivinhei.

Logo, Ágata chegou, com a mesma bandeja que Hinata havia trazido para ela em sua primeira visita ao café. A única coisa que mudava, era a xícara do extremo direito da bandeja, que tinha um tom azul-escuro, com uma lua cheia e algumas estrelas claras muito bem desenhadas.

E novamente, no centro da bandeja, se encontrava o baralho de cartas, com a tampa da carta da lua. A carta de Hinata, que correspondia com seu passado, e a fazia lembrar sempre o motivo dela nunca mais entrar naquela sala, a sala que antes, a fazia sair totalmente do seu mundo, e mergulhar no mar profundo e misterioso do mundo das cartas por tanto tempo. Até hoje.

Hinata agradeceu a Agata, que somente foi se trocar pára ir embora, por que ela já deveria estar em casa há muito tempo. Quando Agata saiu da sala, Hinata pegou a bandeja.

-Chihiro-kun, p-por favor, venha comigo. – Dito isso, ela andou até uma porta, que depois de aberta com um pouco de dificuldade, pois ela estava segurando a bandeja, revelou um lance de escadas. Chihiro, que ainda estava um pouco surpreso por Hinata saber algo de May, apenas a seguiu.

-_Um, dois, três quatro, cinco..._ – Contava mentalmente, tentando se livrar por um momento dos pensamentos sobre May –_ treze, quatorze... quinze!_

Após subir as escadas, havia um pequeno espaço, e quatro portas, mas uma que chamou sua atenção em especial. A porta, diferente das outras que eram feitas por uma madeira clara, era totalmente pintada de roxo, mas um roxo bem escuro.

-Chihiro-kun, poderia segurar a bandeja por um momento? – Disse Hinata.

Depois que ele pegou a bandeja, pela primeira vez, a razão tomou conta dele. Como assim, ele havia entrado na casa de uma completa estranha? Sentado, e ainda aceitado chá – que ele nem havia tomado ainda -, nem sabendo direito o que havia sido colocado na xícara? Se deixando levar pela mulher gentil a sua frente, só por que parecia com a única mulher que ele havia amado em toda a sua vida...?

Mas, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, pela voz de Hinata.

-P-pode entrar, Chihiro-kun.

E mesmo assim, ele entrou. Ficou surpreso com o que viu.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Fim do capítulo!**

Oi D  
Como eu sou má, eu fechei o capítulo na melhor parte ;x  
Eu sei, ele está pequenininho, mas, pelo menos, eu me esforcei, não é? XD  
Bom, eu resolvi escrever abaixo os personagens escolhidos com seus devidos pares:

-**Jacqueline Ferjos, Itachi  
-**** Desiré Chermont, Gaara.  
****- Ringo No Kitsune, Temari** (Tudo bem se for ela, mari-sushi?)  
**-Agata Tsunami, Neji  
****- Rasel Ann, Sai  
- Sara Denson, Sasori  
- Akame Himek, Juugo**  
- **Shimizudani Atsumi** (infelizmente, não dá pra ser o Gaara. Se você quiser, você pode escolher outro personagem, por que eu gostei muito da sua ficha).  
**- Mitsuki Yuuko, Shikamaru  
-Naka Chihrio, TenTen  
-Hitsu Yue, Naruto**  
-**Nakamura Yuki, Hinata.** sim, a nossa querida protagonista foi conquistada pelo 'escritor' da fic! O  
**- Bridget Leutree, Deidara!** (Sim, Shine-chan, o Deidara! Deu chilique por que não ia conseguir o Itachi, mas conseguiu o Deidara! Não é uma troca de toda ruim ùú Mas talvez seja por que eu prefiro o Deidara ;D)  
**- Hazel Aoi, Shino**

_**(se eu esqueci de algum, me desculpe, é que eu arrumei todas as fichas no Word, e as vezes eu posso ter deixado passar alguma das reviews de vocês na hora de fazer isso, aliás, todos os personagens foram aceitos).**_

Um recado a todos: Eu adorei as fichas de vocês! E por culpa de vocês mesmos, vocês terão que aturar mais uns 14 capítulos Oo  
Eu preciso aprofundar ainda a história da Hinata, e a de alguns outros personagens que estão no primeiro plano agora junto com ela, então talvez até tenha mais. Por isso, vocês ainda vão me aturar por um looongooo tempo ;D

Bom, á pedidos de... duas pessoas (ùú'), eu irei dar os significados das cartas.

No próximo capítulo, que agora eu estou atrasada ;D

Kissus

**Edição:** Ah, a carta do Naka Chihiro é a carta 'O Mágico'.  
No próximo capítulo, como eu acho que já dise (xD), eu vou colocar os significados das três cartas. (A carta da Ágata, A carta do Naka e a da personagem do próximo capítulonn)


End file.
